La Fruta Prohibida
by MizakiTaisho
Summary: Podrá el Político Sesshomaru Taisho resistir a la tentación que le causa Rin o caera rendido ante ella sin importar las consecuencias ..descubrelo leyendo este fanfic !


_**Hola esta historia se me ocurrió cuando en el diario vi una noticia y se me vino la inspiración bueno los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mios asi que no me demanden solo los ocupo con fin de entretener es sin fines de lucro **_

_**asi que espero dejen sus rewis y de antemano perdón las faltas de ortografía u.u **_

Introducción

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, aunque fuese de noche, cuatro jovenes esperaban sentados el llamado de un vuelo, un poco ya cansado ya que anterior mente la estaban pasando muy bien.

-Mis pies ya no aguantan.- se quejaba una chica de cabellos color evano y ojos chocolate mientras se sacaba los tacones que llevaba puestos

-ja!, nadie te manda a bailar como loca.- le dijo un joven de cabellos color plateado y ojos dorados

- Kikyo ! dile a tu esposo que no me moleste.- le grito

-Guarden silencio que no podre escuchar si nos llaman.-les regaño una chica de cabello muy largo y nedro de una tez blanca como la nieve

-Ansiosa por tu luna de miel verdad .-pregunto picaramente la mas pequeña

-Rin pero que cosas dices.- la piel blanca de la chica mas grande enrojecio de verguenza

-jejejejeej bueno Inuyasha creo que ya tienes una respuesta .-

El muchacho tambien se enrojecio pero trato de dicimularlo mirando para otro lado

La cuarta persona que se encontraba con ellos solo escuchaba lo que ocurria algo molesto la verdad por lo que no le daba importancia a las tonterias de la niña de vestido rojo que se encontraba a su lado, este al igual que Inuyasha tenia su cabello dorado y unos ojos dorados que mostraban una mirada muy fria.

-Por favor los pasajeros del vuelo 406 american airleans destino acapulco porfavor acercarse a la puerta 2 para el embarque.

-Ese es nuestro vuelo.- le dijo kikyo a su esposo quien se levanto del asiento rapidamente para tomar las maletas .

Las jovenes tambien se levantaron y comensaron a caminar hacia la puerta 2, pero Rin recordo algo y se giro

-¿Usted no viene señor Sesshomaru ?

El solo la observo y se levanto de su asiento Rin le dedico una sonrisa y se volvio a girar en direccion de su prima.

Al llegar a la puerta dos comenzaron las despedidas

-Seguro que estaras bien quedandote con tu ya sabes.-susurro Kikyoy dio una mirada fugaz en direccion de Sesshomaru que hablaba con Inuyasha.

-Vamos no te preocupes ya hablamos de esto antes de tu matrimonio... tu solo disfruta de tu luna de miel que yo me quedo con el futuro senador .-le giño el ojo alo que Kikyo la abraso fuertemente.

-Cuidate mucho Rin .-

-Si lo hare...y hazme un favor.-

.-¿Cual?

-No maltrates mucho a tu marido.- ambas rieron.

Al frente de las chicas estaban los Hermanos Taisho haciendo algo que nadie que losconociera de verdad creeria que esta pasando, conversaban civilisadamente.

-Me deberas una Inuyasha .- dijo algo sombrio Sesshomaru

-ja! y tu crees que te pagare este favor ni lo sueñes.- se cruzo de brazos

-ya estas listo.- interrumpio Kikyo

- si vamonos pronto .. no quiero verle acara a este cretino.-

-gracias por cuidar de Rin mientras dura el viaje, espero no le cause problemas.-

el solo la observaba

-Uy ya vete se te ira el avion.- dijo rin mientras empujaba a su prima hacia la puerta de embarque.

- Adios Inuyasha, adios Kikyo !-grito Rin en señal de despedida a su prima y mejor amigo que ya entraban al pasillo para llegar a su avion

Ahora Sesshomaru y Rin estaban solos, bueno no tanto todavia quedaba mucha gente en el aeropuerto.

-Rin vamonos.- dijo el hombre de cabello plateado emprendiendo el viaje

-Si!.- la muchacha fue atras de el.

en el estacionamiento a ambos lo esperaba un Mercedes Benz color negro y el singular secretario mayordomo de la familia

-Jefesito! por fin esta de regreso.- el hombresillo abrio la puerta de atras

Sesshomaru seguia sin decir nada solo se limito en entrar al auto, el empleado de confianza se dio cuenta de que Rin se encontraba ahi y apenas su jefe entro en el auto cerro la puerta dejandola a ella afuera

-hey ...y yo donde se dupone que me ire?

-tu niña tonta quien eres, acaso no sabes que este auto solo le pertenece ami amo bonito y no permite que se suba cualquier gente.-

-Jaken.- lo llamo Sesshomaru - ella viene con nosotros

-pero Je.. - Sesshomaru le dedico una mirada asesina por lo que jaken no dijo nada simlemente abrio la puerta y dejo entrar a Rin en el auto de su querido señor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno este fue solo la introducción espero no demorar con el otro cap que estoy por la mitad jejeje <em>**

**_como se pudieron dar cuenta en este fic la pareja de inuyasha es Kikyo no Kagome .. la verdad me considero una anti Kagome pero para quienes sea de su agrado si la nombro en este fic pero no dejandola mal XD _**

**_bueno nos leemos ! sayo ! _**

**_Misaki Taisho ! _**


End file.
